doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogar Levin
'Rogar Levin' Rogar Levin is a blue dragonborn who's learned to used his elemental abilities to enhance his combat abilities. While most dragonborn are content using their elemental breath, Rogar is able to channel his powers into his weapons and actions. Having been a roamer (homeless) from a very young age, Rogar is used to doing whatever he needs to to get by, earning him a "salt of the earth" personality. He is very good at kicking doors and flexing his muscles. 'Description' 'Appearance' Rogar is a dragonborn with purple-ish blue scales, he has two large horns on the back of his head, as well as smaller ones that protrude from below the latter horns. Rogar weighs in at 6'3" tall and 214 lbs. Rogar's typical ensemble is a standard set of clothing. Up until recently however he has begun sporting a set of "questionable acquired" armour, which is nothing more than the torso of some old plate armour over top of chain mail. unbeknownst to Rogar The chest plate flies the emblem of a warring faction, which ropes him and his party members into unwanted trouble. Rogar also adorns a steel helmet with leather cheek guards and flippable visor. 'Personality' While on the surface, Rogar is a polite and Friendly person to be around. Despite being rather smart however, Rogar is incredibly absent minded and often spaces out or loses focus. This earned him the Ironic tagline "The Storm Knight with his head in the clouds". Because of his "nomadic" way of life, Rogar has little use for money and often gives most of his disposable wealth away, using only what he needs and giving the rest to whomever he feels needs it more than he does. While neutrally aligned, he ends up being rather charitable and generous without knowing it, often helping those in need without really taking his generosity into account. He enjoys savory food and long walks on the beach yet is terrified of the ocean, due to a close call after getting caught in a storm. 'Biography' 'Background' Rogar was orphaned as an infant and was later taken in by his relatives, the "Zimmerman" family. During his time as an orphan Rogar began his career as a thief, stealing the odd loaf of bread or a few copper pieces here or there. His motives were mainly just to keep himself from starving and partially to keep himself occupied, as the orphanage was extremely neglectful to it's children. His outages from the orphanage also sparked his infatuation with exploration, as Rogar became extremely fond of traveling. At the age of six Rogar was found by his relatives, the Zimmerman family and was taken in under their wing. It was here when Rogar met his cousin Dreyo Zimmerman adn the two grew to become great friends. Rogar attended school and made friends while living with his newfound family yet still felt longing for adventure. Before the time came to attend a college or university Rogar left his home and setoff on his travels. While on the road Rogar would rarely stay in one place for more than a few weeks. He did odd jobs for people in order to pay for inn rooms or for food/equipment costs, this of course earned him the trust and friendship of many. The jobs he was payed to do range from fairly simple things such as sweeping floors or assisting trades persons, to more dangerous and strange activities like assisting in robbery or collecting snake poison. When times got tough Rogar reverted back to his orphan days and took whatever he needed in order to get by. Conditions weren't always ideal while traveling either, Rogar often found himself among less than savory individuals prompting him to become skilled with weaponry in order to defend himself. This also made him rather ideal for mercenary bands, and if the pay was good enough he would agree to work with them, so long as he wasn't posted in the same town for two long. On board a merchant ship Rogar and it's crew were caught in a massive storm and the ship was torn to shreds, sending Rogar into the churning water. He managed to survive by lying on a chunk of the ship's hull and was rescued by another ship sometime later. He was found unconscious drifting off of the coast of name here and when recovered his body showed signs of being struck by lighting, which he believes is what granted him his enhanced elemental abilities. Once he regained his strength Rogar continued his travels, now with a permanent fear of the ocean and naturally headed inland. On one of his expeditions he discovered a fallen soldier in an old tower. Tired of being exposed to attacks, Rogar pilfered his armour, missing both the emblem on the chest piece and the not attached to the inside of it. he is known to gobble big dicks on a regular basis. Why does he do this? some theorize it is his lack of penis muscles. He has fought goku. ---- 'Relationships' *'Annette' Rogar has mixed feelings about annette, as he feels like something is off about her. Her pale skin, her dark hair, her pointy teeth and the use of black and red in her wardrobe all make for an unsettling experience although he cannot say why. When they first met Annette would stand uncomfortably close to Rogar, which he did not appreciate as he likes to maintain a "bubble" when meeting new people. Still he wonders where she disappeared too. *'Gemuth' Rogar is both fascinated and offput by Gemuth, on the one hand he is rather interesting within his peculiar social skills but at the same time is somewhat frightening in his cannibalistic ways. Rogar admires his lack of humility for being nearly nude most of the time as well as his combat abilities. He is dumbfounded in Germuth's ability to fuck off, as the party has literally no idea of his whereabouts. *'Samuel Stormpin' Not too much interaction between the two just yet, Rogar has no strong feelings about the paladin. *'Senso' Not much here either, Rogar thinks Senso's hat is funny. *'Virmak Krugar' Goddamn he's big. *Virrat Vitrify Virrat and Rogar have the most experience working together so far, Rogar particularly enjoyed posing as his slave when sneaking into the red cloak's stronghold. He believes He and Virrat have become good friends over their adventures so far and looks forward to working with him in future. *'The big man' Rogar can see right through The big man's rouse, still he is taking a liking to his character as he can cook it up pretty good, Rogar is also grateful he introduced him to the deliciousness of bear steak. He feels as though they will get along nicely in future adventures. ---- 'Character Information' 'Weaponry' *GreatSword *Glaive *Javelins *Dragons breath 'Equipment' *Wooden sword *Backpack *Shovel *Crowbar *Cloak *Chainmail arour *Redcloak disguise 'Treasure' *Platinum ring *Obsidian decorated short sword 'Former items' *n/a 'Abilities' *Beloved outcast *Great weapon fighting *Destructive wrath *Lighting/Thunder resistance *Weapon bond *Spell casting ability 'Known spells' Cantrips *Shocking grasp *Thumatagury *Thunder clap Level 1 spells *Guiding Bolt *Ice Knife *Thunder Wave